The Adventures of Shiny Pokemon
by quilava33
Summary: Think you know about shiny pokemon? You don't know the half of it. Complete summary in the first chapter. Story in progress. Will try to update every week. Rated for mild swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Shiny pokemon. Everyone has heard of them, everyone wants one. Only a few of us have seen one, and even less has caught one (not counting the red gyarados. But do any of us know where they come from?

This is a story in process that was played off of an idea of one of my friends. They posed the above question and they started to write a story off of the question. They wrote me in as a mysterious shiny quilava who helped the main character.

They had a rough time writing in my character, so I proposed to write my characters background story, and where he "fit in" in the main story. This is that story…

But first, a little background. Shiny pokemon are, as everyone knows, very rare. Until recently, the most commonly thought explanation of these special pokemon were hacks in the game, or, for the more scientific thinkers, there were mutations in their DNA that caused for a different color. The explanations that are used for this story are neither of these.

Instead, there is an original theory. It is as follows: when a person is killed before their time in this world, and they have made a strong connection with a pokemon, then they are given a chance to live their life as a shape-shifter. A half-human, half-pokemon, each one with its own unique purpose assigned by Arceus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Pokemon, or Gamefreak. Except for Ty and a few other named shiny pokemon, I do not own any of the other characters, such as James Jessie, Meowth, or Team Rocket.

Constructive criticism is welcome, and all flames will be ignored. This is my first fan fiction.


	2. The Past

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but it is here. Don't forget to review. If you have any suggestions or any characters (human, shiny, or regular Pokémon) just leave a review and a description, and I'll try to work them in.

* * *

><p>The suffocating blackness around me hid my form from the slender fire fox Pokémon. I silently watched him from my hiding spot in the pecha bushes. He stumbled about, obviously not used to new form. I smiled, remembering that I was the same after the…change.<p>

His ear twitched when a stick snapped beneath my paw and disturbed the quiet stillness that surrounded us. He turned towards my hiding spot and approached cautiously, but I had already bounded to a different bush. He sniffed the air, trying to catch my scent, but my odor was masked by the sweet aroma of the pecha berries encircling the clearing he had stopped in.

He looked around, moving his ears this way and that, looking for any sign of a threat. He paused for a moment and appeared to be in deep thought. After a moment of staring off into space, he shook his head and looked around again. He curled up on the ground, not bothering to turn back into his human form because his fur would keep him warm against the cool night air. I knew he had fallen asleep when I heard his slow deep breathing.

I sighed as I prepared for the long night ahead. I remember when I was this naive during my first weeks, but that was years ago. See, I haven't always been a shape shifter, or more commonly known as a shiny Pokémon; none of the shiny Pokémon used to be. We all used to be regular humans, with regular problems, but then something happened that would change us, forever. For me, it started like any other day…

~seven years earlier~

I woke up early to my Quilava licking my face, trying to wake me up. I laughed and gently pushed him off of me so I could get ready for work. Quilava had always been my favorite Pokémon ever since I first met him in the Ilex Forest as a Cyndaquil. He was always terrified of everything because of the family of Croconaw that was chasing after him. I protected him, and he has stuck with me ever since. It was only recently that he evolved. With the evolution came courage that wasn't in him before. I embraced it and we are still friends to this day.

We trained even harder after that day. Together, we became stronger, eventually we had become unbeatable. Quilava never evolved, which was fine with me because I liked Quilavas better than their evolutions anyway. We were on our way to becoming champions.

That was until my mother went into intensive care. She has been battling cancer for several years. She seemed to be doing better; she even came home and started work again, so I started my journey. I had just gotten my seventh gym badge when I got the call from her doctor. I was sixteen and devastated. I rushed home to see her, and started working as a security guard at the local museum, so I could pay her hospital bills.

After a few months, she passed on. I tried training again, but my heart wasn't in it. My Quilava could sense how upset I was, and tried to help, and I kind of did feel better knowing that somebody still loved me. I kept my job and the house.

Now, here I was, a year later doing the same routine that I have done. My mother's memory was still there, but I tried not to let it affect me.

After I had gotten ready and dressed, my Quilava and I headed towards my job. On our way, we passed by a few groups of people dressed in weird, purple tunics with a strange symbol that I couldn't recognize. Some of them took a look at us and glared at me. I should have turned around then and maybe my Quilava would still be alive.

Eventually, I arrived at the museum. I had to put my Quilava in his pokeball because the new manager, Jerry, didn't like having Pokémon roaming around his museum. I really didn't like my Quilava being cramped in his pokeball for too long, so, during my break, I would take him out.

As I walked to the break room to get my uniform, I saw Samantha, another employee, using her Kadabra's psychic abilities to put up a new painting of the legendary Arceus.

"Better not let Jerry see your Kadabra, Sam." I yelled over at her.

"What?" I had startled her. "Oh, Ty, it's only you. Jerry can go shove it, for all I care. If he thinks I'm going to climb that rickety old ladder and risk breaking this painting he has another thing coming."

I chuckled quietly to myself while I was walking away. Sam was part of some religious group that believed the old myths that Arceus had created everything and made other Pokémon to rule different elements. I didn't really believe that but I didn't let her on.

Sam wasn't an avid participator in the activities. Well, not as much as some of the religious zealots around. That's not to say that she wasn't ashamed of Jerry when he brought the Arceu prayer stone and refused to release it to the zealots. She almost got fired when Jerry caught her trying to sneak the stone out of the back after her shift.

Personally, I don't blame her for trying to help. Jerry has been an ass to the believers because he didn't share in their views. I was tempted on helping them too.

"Hey," she called after me. "Do you want to meet up after your shift? We could get a bite to eat, or see a movie. What do you say?"

"Maybe." I replied. "Let me see how this shift goes and I'll get back to you." I went to check in. I could tell that Sam had a crush on me, but I had always been too nervous. Today, all of that was going to change. I was finally going to go on a date.

I waved good-bye to Sam as I passed her and started my rounds. Being a security guard at a museum was pretty uneventful. I mean sure, there are a few delinquents that I have to get rid of, but other than that, nothing.

Today was no exception. I spent the better part of two hours just walking around. It wasn't until after my lunch break that really sealed my fate. I was looking at the camera monitors and all seemed fine. It had been a slow day and there weren't many people at the museum.

I was about to head to the west wing when I saw something strange on a monitor. It was the one that showed the Arceus Prayer Stone exhibit. If you were to just glimpse at it, it would seem like there was no one in there, but in the corner there was an image of a leg in the act of walking away. That couldn't be good. I rushed to the exhibit.

When I got there, I saw three people trying to remove the stone. I didn't see a Pokémon around, but the glass was floating. One of the people had their eyes close while another one was carefully putting the stone in a special looking the container. The other one was keeping watch. They all had that weird symbol that I had seen earlier on their shirts.

I jumped out and exclaimed, "Freeze!" I pointed my gun at the one holding the stone. The one with the closed eyes seemed to strain to concentrate and the glass wavered in the air a little bit.

"No," said the one who was keeping watch. "You freeze!" I could feel the power in his voice. He held out a hand and I immediately froze. I couldn't move. I strained but nothing happened. I was stuck.

"Good," he seemed to relax. "Now that he is out of the way, nobody can stop us. Put the stone in the case and let's get out of here. By the time we get to our base, the idiotic curator will regret not giving us the stone."

They left after their mission was over, they left. I was still frozen and couldn't stop them. I could hear beeping coming from underneath the stand that kept the prayer stone. I knew what that meant. A few moments later, my suspicions were proven when a deafening explosion erupted and I felt an unbearable heat as I was knocked off of my feet. Before I hit the ground again, I had blacked out.

I was sure I was dead. I couldn't see anything. Everything around me was black, except in the far distance I could see a white light. I thought of how clichéd it t was, but I headed toward it anyways.

Before I could reach it though, a loud but gentle voice emanated from the light. "It is not yet your time, young one. Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled. Your body has been destroyed, but a friend of yours has offered his body as your replacement. He will no longer be with you physically, but only in spirit. He will watch over you and help where he can. You will now be part human, and part Pokémon. This is my will. Be careful, this is your last chance; there are no more do-overs. Do not disappoint me."

I opened my eyes to find myself in ruins. The air was thick with dust, and rubble everywhere. I tried to walk on my two legs, but found that it was difficult. I looked down and saw that I had fur-covered paws instead of my hands and feet. I heard sirens in the distance and panicked, unsure of what I should do, when a voice said "Run!" It was quiet, but urgent. Seeing as that was my only option, I ran.

Eventually, I came to a lake and saw that I had turned into a Quilava. I had red fur on my underbelly and black fur on my back. My paws seemed stubby, but strong. On my back, there was blue fire.

That was seven years ago. Now, I have gotten used to my body, but have learned how to shift into my human form. I haven't aged and still appeared to be seventeen. I could sometimes hear the voice that told me to run, it seemed like a conscious or guide whenever I didn't know what to do. Most recently, it had told me to help other recently changed shiny Pokémon. That is why I'm here, watching over this Vulpix.

* * *

><p>Well, hoped you liked it. I'll get working on the second chapter right away.<p> 


End file.
